


Crafting!

by Milksettos



Series: Age Regression Oneshots [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Short, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Leo makes a picture for Nico.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Series: Age Regression Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071632
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Crafting!

Leo tugged on Nico’s jacket, a excited look on his face. Nico looked down confused “What is it, bambino?” Leo pointed towards the cabinet “crafts!” Nico sighed “Really?” Leo nodded enthusiastically. Nico groaned getting up, and using the step-stool to get to the cabinet and open it, taking out the two bins of craft supplies. He set them on the floor and grabbed a pillow for Leo to sit on.

Leo sat down and started to dig through the bins. Nico shook his head and smiled. Leo began working on something, working quite quickly. But at the same time taking his time to make it perfect. He glued on glitter and sequins, making a mess in the process. 

Nico had gone back to his phone, looking up to make sure Leo was okay from time to time. Leo tapped his shoulder lightly “Papa! Look what I made!”

Nico looked up, Leo was holding a piece of paper with a drawing on it of the two of them holding hands, the whole thing covered in stickers, glitter and sequins. “Wow, piccolo! It’s beautiful!” he praised making Leo smile more “It’s for you, Papa!” Nico smiled taking the paper and getting up, walking to the kitchen (with Leo following his curiously) he used magnets to put the page on the fridge. Leo smiled and clapped his hands happily.


End file.
